In Life and Blood Book 1: Hanging in the Balance
by ChristieGordon
Summary: Turned vampire at age eighteen to serve as a chevalier for a sadistic queen, Julian meets Sebastian while on watch one night in San Francisco. Sebastian is intent on killing Julian, but instead exposes the truth about his life, turning it upside down.
1. Excerpt 1

In Life and Blood: Book 1 - Hanging in the Balance

Yaoi, M/M Paranormal Vampire Romance

Copyright© Christie Gordon

All rights reserved, eXtasy Books

ISBN: 978-1-55487-ARC

_Blurb:_

Snatched as a human baby and turned vampire at age eighteen to serve as a chevalier for a sadistic queen, Julian is forever alone and waiting for his destiny to be fulfilled. While on watch one night in San Francisco, Sebastian, an elder vampire of immense strength, comes to him, intent on killing him. Instead of bringing Julian to death, this stranger turns Julian's life upside down, exposing secrets that have kept him bound in his torturous life. Can Julian accept the truth and free himself of his bonds to find his one true love or will he find he can't betray the queen he's sworn to protect?

_PG Excerpt 1: _

Julian sensed a presence, a glare, and tensed well-formed muscles. The chestnut-colored hair on the back of his neck stood up under his long ponytail. He shook unruly bangs off his forehead and blue-grey eyes locked onto a vision, movement on the other side of the vacant alleyway, among the tops of tall buildings made of crumbling brick. _Another one like me, undead, vampire_.

A thick cloud covered a crescent moon overhead. The chill air of a winter's night in San Francisco curled around his body. Draped in only a black silk shirt and jeans, he paid it no mind. Who hunted him? Did they want his queen? He dare not look behind him. It might give away her resting place in the building he guarded. His hand lifted to his waist to wrap around the grip of a jeweled sword, a sword worn only by his kind, a chevalier, a protector. An acoustic guitar hung from a leather strap over his back, a last grasp at having had a human life a mere forty years ago, when he was only eighteen.

A man, bathed in the light from a streetlamp, stepped out from beyond the corner of the decrepit building on the other side of the street. His black hair hung in shaggy waves over the shoulders of an elegant trench coat. He took an abrupt stop and examined Julian, tilting his head to the side. A black, thick-brimmed hat hid his face in shadow. His frame was taller than Julian's and slender.

Julian sniffed at the air. The tang of eucalyptus trees from the nearby Golden Gate Park caught his senses along with the faintest tinge of blood, fresh blood. The being across the street had newly fed. Hunger rose up inside him like a whirlwind of ache and need. _Damn, why didn't I feed with the others? _He tightened his hand around the grip on his sword, still sheathed at his side.

All at once, the tall vampire vanished.

"What the—" His guitar flung off his shoulder to the sidewalk, making a twang as it hit the ground. A warm body slammed against his back. Hard hands with long fingers seized his neck and the hand on his sword. Hot breath whispered over his ear, rich with the scent of blood. The pointed tip of a cold and sharp instrument rest against his neck at the carotid artery, the pressure hard, but not enough to break skin. Still, a searing pain burned from where it touched him. _Silver. _"Please…" His heart pounded and sweat formed on his useless palms. _I'm at his mercy. _

"You know my finger-dagger is made of silver," a deep voice whispered. It held the accent of some Eastern European country.

Julian gulped hard. "Y-yes. Do you mean to kill me?" Such a thing pierced into the carotid artery meant death to his kind. His gaze darted around the street and brick buildings. But what could he do? This vampire was obviously much older and stronger than he. They'd never prepared him for this.

The elder vampire loosened his hold at Julian's neck and brushed over the sensitive skin with the tip of the finger-dagger.

A shiver raced down Julian's spine. The smell of blood made him oversensitive. Arousal swam inside him, just under the surface of his control. _Stop, he can smell it. _Soft warmth pressed against the back of his neck. _Was that a kiss? _The thought made him swoon though he fought against it. _What's happening to me? _Did the elder vampire have powers unknown to him? "Who are you?" His voice was unusually solid for the moment.

The tall being's hand slid from Julian's sword to his stomach, caressing as it went.

Another, more solid kiss graced Julian's neck. He bit his lip, drawing blood from a fang. A soft gasp escaped him. Why would this vampire do these things? Heat filled his groin against his will. _I must escape. I can't let myself submit to this. _He jerked his body, attempting to jar himself loose. Strong arms and hands held him in place. "Who are you? Answer me."

"I am the one you should not fear." The arms wrapped around his body, embracing him, and more soft kisses shivered over his neck.

"Ah…" _I must escape. _Even as he struggled not to succumb, he melted into the embrace. An overwhelming hunger and confusion muddled his mind. _But my queen, I can't submit to this. _"Wh-what are you doing to me?" As if in a trance, he tilted his head to the side, exposing the skin on his neck further. "Is this some form of magic?"

"I assure you, it is not," the deep voice said inside a sigh. "Your scent, your taste—"

A prick punctured his neck. A soft, wet tongue slid over the wound. He shuddered in response and his cock jerked. A stinging sensation grew from his wound, signaling healing, and a low groan swept over his ears.

"I was sent here to kill you, but I find I cannot." The elder vampire's one hand roamed up and down Julian's chest, unbuttoning his shirt and slipping inside to brush over bare skin. His hard cock pressed against Julian's buttocks. Julian's eyes closed and he stifled a moan. "Wh-why were you sent to-to kill me?" Need and hunger raged in every fiber of his being. _Escape. I'm meant for my queen. _But feelings of lust and something more, just under the surface, kept him still. His chest heaved with deep breaths.

"You are beautiful, my angel."

The hands and lips continued to tease and explore over Julian. "But what do you want?" His voice faltered. The strong hands turned him around. He peered up into the face of his would-be assassin. His breath caught in his throat. The elder vampire appeared no older than he, maybe even younger, though he stood a good three inches taller than his almost six-foot frame. "Y-you are…"

"I am Sebastian and that is all you need to know."

Julian gulped hard. His heart fluttered. His stunned gaze roamed over a porcelain face and exotic eyes as dark as charcoal. The vampire's features, given another year or two as a human, would be chiseled and hardened, but now, held on the brink of manhood, were nothing short of stunning. His gaze fell to generous lips covering tiny daggers, weapons, ready to strike. How he wanted, no, needed to taste those lips and feel those daggers enter his skin. _My queen… _He licked his lips and leaned forward.

Available at .com

Coming soon to: Amazon, Fictionwise, All Romance eBooks, Mobipocket and more!


	2. Excerpt 2

In Life and Blood: Book 1 - Hanging in the Balance

Yaoi, M/M Paranormal Vampire Romance

Copyright© Christie Gordon

All rights reserved, eXtasy Books

ISBN: 978-1-55487-ARC

_Blurb:_

Snatched as a human baby and turned vampire at age eighteen to serve as a chevalier for a sadistic queen, Julian is forever alone and waiting for his destiny to be fulfilled. While on watch one night in San Francisco, Sebastian, an elder vampire of immense strength, comes to him, intent on killing him. Instead of bringing Julian to death, this stranger turns Julian's life upside down, exposing secrets that have kept him bound in his torturous life. Can Julian accept the truth and free himself of his bonds to find his one true love or will he find he can't betray the queen he's sworn to protect?

_PG Excerpt 2: _

Julian lay on his bed in his chamber in a deep sleep, curled up on his side wearing nothing but a t-shirt and briefs.

_My angel. _

His brows furrowed and his head twisted. He mumbled, "Sebastian, where are you?"

_I am here, waiting for you. _

He rolled to his back with his eyes still closed. "No. Can't be, can't…" His mind went blank as sleep overtook him again.

The bed jiggled. A warm hand caressed his forehead and cheek, sending a tickle down the side of his neck. He shivered and pulled the sheet and blanket up over his chest. A vision of his queen flashed through his mind-of her hissing with fangs and sharp nails bared and blood, his blood, dripping from her lips down her neck. "No!"

With a start, his eyes flashed open. A creature sat next to him illuminated in candlelight, black hair, dark eyes. Terror raced through him. His heart pounded. _What did I say? _He clamored up to the wall. "My, my queen, I-I—"

With an arm outstretched, Sebastian leaned forward. "No, my angel, I am not that hideous creature." He cupped Julian's chin in his palm. "I am the one you need not fear."

Slowly, the thing before him morphed into his lover, his Sebastian all dressed in soft black, his beautiful face showing only concern and emotion for him. "S-Sebastian?"

"Yes, my love." Sebastian shifted to sit up closer to Julian.

"H-how did you get in here?" His gaze flicked around the room, searching for some hidden opening.

Again, Sebastian's hand came up to cup Julian's chin and direct his gaze toward him. "You think with my abilities I cannot get past your queen's pathetic army of chevaliers?"

His brows furrowed in confusion. "But—"

"You are all weak to me, my angel. All of you except her, your queen. She is the only one who could challenge me. This is why I was sent." Sebastian looked Julian over. "What has she done to you?"

"Sh-she is keeping me confined to our quarters. I can't go outside and, oh God." He sat forward, snatched Sebastian's shirt collar and pulled him close. "She's making me couple with her in three days. And, and she told me I am to be her One, that then there will be no others."

"Three days?" Sebastian let out a long exhale. Anger flared in his eyes. "She can't touch you. I will not let her touch you. You were not meant for her." He let out a low growl. "How dare she take what is clearly not hers."

He released his hold on Sebastian's collar. "But she said I have some powers that only she can set free in me."

Sebastian glanced away for a moment. His gaze was fierce as it came back to meet Julian's. "Rubbish. All of it is lies and deceit."

With his brows furrowing in confusion, he shook his head. "I swear I don't know what to believe anymore." He lifted his fingers to his temple.

Sebastian reached around Julian's shoulders to pull him close. "Believe in me, my angel. I am here for you and always will be."

He lifted his head to gaze into Sebastian's dark eyes. "I'm sorry I ran from you. I'm sorry I—"

"Hush," Sebastian said, lifting his index finger to Julian's lips. "I knew my words would upset them yourself." He placed a slow, gentle kiss on Julian's lips.

His chest ached with longing and love. His desire surfaced, bringing on arousal. He kissed Sebastian back with more intensity, with all the feelings pent up over the last few days. His heartbeat quickened. "Take me from here, far away. I don't care where. I just want to be with you."

Sebastian pulled back and looked deep into blue-grey eyes. "Although nothing would please me more, I cannot take you from here."

Reality and hurt crashed down on him. "What?" He pushed Sebastian's shoulders, making the elder vampire steady himself on the bed. "Why?" His voice rang out in the small room.

Sebastian lifted his palm to Julian's face. "Quiet, you don't want to alert someone to your chamber."

As his gaze fell to the bedcovers, he bit his lip and fought to steady his emotions. Deliberately, he said, "Why did you come? Tell me, once and for all, why you were sent to kill me?" Trembling, he pursed his lips and kept his gaze lowered. "I want to know all of it."

Available at .com

Coming soon to: Amazon, Fictionwise, All Romance eBooks, Mobipocket and more!


	3. Excerpt 3

In Life and Blood: Book 1 - Hanging in the Balance

Yaoi, M/M Paranormal Vampire Romance

Copyright© Christie Gordon

All rights reserved, eXtasy Books

ISBN: 978-1-55487-ARC

_Blurb:_

Snatched as a human baby and turned vampire at age eighteen to serve as a chevalier for a sadistic queen, Julian is forever alone and waiting for his destiny to be fulfilled. While on watch one night in San Francisco, Sebastian, an elder vampire of immense strength, comes to him, intent on killing him. Instead of bringing Julian to death, this stranger turns Julian's life upside down, exposing secrets that have kept him bound in his torturous life. Can Julian accept the truth and free himself of his bonds to find his one true love or will he find he can't betray the queen he's sworn to protect?

_Adult Excerpt 1: _

Sebastian pulled him down to the grass and lay over him. With his bent arms on either side of Julian's head, he kissed him with more urgency, more ferocity than ever before. His tongue penetrated Julian, his hips ground down, rubbing their erect cocks together through the fabric of their pants. He flicked his tongue on Julian's fang, opening a cut and letting his blood flow into Julian's mouth.

He sucked on Sebastian's tongue while kissing his lips. The sweet blood of Sebastian fed his need and made his cock ache. His hands roamed down Sebastian's back to cup his buttocks. He tugged, pulling their groins tighter together. Delicious friction sent sensation from his seeping cock down to his tightening sac and through his whole body. "Oh, God."

"I'm far from being God." A momentary grin quirked Sebastian's lips. He lowered himself down over Julian and lifted Julian's t-shirt up and over his head. Sitting up over Julian's hips, he let his gaze wander over the younger vampire. "So beautiful, no wonder she chose you."

His mind pulled out of the haze of lust. "Chose me for what?"

Sebastian placed his index finger over Julian's mouth. "Hush." He came down over Julian's chest, licking and nipping at his nipples, one after the other.

His back arched as pleasure enveloped him once again. He thrust up against Sebastian's hip. Momentary sharp pain raced through him from his right nipple. He cried out. Immediate pleasure matched the pain as Sebastian sucked and drank his blood. The rhythm of his heart changed. His erection pulsed with the intense sensations rolling through is body. Deep moans, one after the other, ripped free from his throat.

"You want me, my angel?"

"Y-yes, oh yes."

"You want my blood?"

Hunger washed over him in a torrent. "Please, Sebastian."

"Will you be mine?" Sebastian sucked harder.

Need and hunger swarmed inside Julian. The sensitivity in his neglected cock hummed and pulsated. His mind surrendered to pure lust. "I'll be yours. I am yours."

Sebastian's arm rose up and his wrist met with Julian's fangs.

Julian bit hard and suckled with all his might, letting the sweet blood satiate part of his desire. Again, his heartbeat adjusted to some external rhythm.

Sebastian came down over Julian's groin, unfastened his jeans and exposed Julian's weeping cock. He licked up its shaft and swirled his tongue over the head, over and over.

Muffled cries erupted from Julian with each lick, each swirl of Sebastian's tongue. The ache in his cock grew unbearable. His sac tightened for release.

Sebastian ripped his arm free from Julian's fangs and sat up next to him. The punctures healed instantly.

He peered up at Sebastian with heavy breaths lifting and lowering his chest. "What's wrong? Why did you stop?"

A wide grin swept over Sebastian's lips. "It's time for you to learn how to do what I do."

He sat up on his elbows. "Please, let me pleasure you."

Keeping his gaze locked on Julian's, Sebastian removed his shirt and unfastened his slacks. "I suggest you get undressed as well."

"Oh." Immediately, he removed the remainder of his clothing and lay on the cool grass. A chill raced up his spine. His cock dribbled over his taut stomach. An unbearable need purred inside him.

Sebastian stood, took off his shoes and socks and dropped his slacks and silk briefs. His thick cock stood tall against his fair abdomen, curving up to almost meet his navel. A pearl of seed glistened at the tip. "You are mine." He came down to lay at Julian's side with his groin at Julian's head and Julian's cock close to his lips. Tilting his head down, he gazed at Julian. "Go ahead, take me into your mouth."

His cock jerked at the request and a surge of desire raced through him. Uncertainty snapped up inside him, but he shut it away. Grasping the base of Julian's erection, he licked upward to the tip, tasting the salty bitterness of Sebastian's seed.

Sebastian let out a low moan and rocked his hips forward.

The act enflamed Julian. Putting his lips over the head of Sebastian's cock, he sucked and pumped instinctively, down and up.

"That's it." Sebastian's voice was husky with desire. "Take it in deeper."

Julian brought his mouth all the way down to where his hand held the base of Sebastian's cock and back up again. Sebastian let out a deep groan and let his head fall back.

He released his hand from Sebastian's cock. When he pleasured himself, he liked to fondle his sac and so he ran his fingers over Sebastian's sac, kneading and teasing as his mouth pumped again and again over Sebastian's erection.

With his hips rocking and low moans pouring out of him, Sebastian took Julian's weeping cock fully into his mouth and slid his lips up and down, licking the underside with his tongue.

Tingling coursed through Julian's body and sensitivity heightened, bringing his peak to the edge. Hunger flashed forward with the urge to plummet into climax. But he couldn't bite Sebastian like this. He held on, still pumping Sebastian with his mouth. In agony, he kept on, holding back his peak and his hunger.

Sebastian's mouth worked faster over Julian's cock as if he knew his lover's dilemma. He fondled Julian's sac with precision, running fingers over the soft skin and down to his passage. His body shook and shudders racked his thighs with each stroke of Julian's tongue.

Available at .com

Coming soon to: Amazon, Fictionwise, All Romance eBooks, Mobipocket and more!


End file.
